The Future's Thief
by NeverLandLost14
Summary: Meet Eve, a girl with a curse, a secret, and a 'life' wish. Follow her story as she tries to protect a hero from premature death while keeping her real identity a secret. First Fanfic, please read if only to point out my mispelled words and grammatical errors.
1. Chapter 1

Chasing a Demigod

 _ **Hello to whoever is reading this story! Yes, I know the concept is really used and not original in the least, so thanks for giving this a shot. I promise to have as many plot twists as possible!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Only Eve belongs to me, all the other characters belong to Rick Riordan.**_

 _There used to be a time when I thought life was simple. When I thought living was having the Fates spin your thread and then cutting it. Now, as I run up the steps of these museum with my only clothes soaking wet and Chiron calling after me to give it back, I realize life is nothing but simple._

Look, I'm sorry.

Yes, I know messing with someone's life isn't a laughing matter and I know it can't be fixed simply, if it even can. Even so, did I really deserved to be punished so harshly? NO! Of course not. Did they listened? Again, no. How could they, when I'm nothing but a… how did she put it... a mistake? They didn't relented when I offered to send someone else in my place. Or even when Alec offered to go. No, it had to be me. Like that old saying goes: You break it, you fix it. If he dies though, it'll be only their fault.

My name is… No, forget that. I don't have a name. I've liked Evelyn for a while now though… and it's also the closest to what she used to call me… Let me start again.

My new name is Evelyn, you can call me Eve, and up until a few days ago, I used to think I could do everything right. Perfect even. Until I made a mistake. A teeny, tiny, little mistake that could result in the end of the word as you know it should I fail my mission. A mission I was given as a result of this mistake.

What is this mission? Really simple! The only this I have to do is keep this hero, who every monster, titan, giant, fury, and even some demigods want to kill, alive until his 18th birthday so he can save the world! But do not worry. To accomplish this task, I have at my disposition one set of clothes, Amyntas, and the fear of every creature who's ever met me.

And this is when our story starts. At a history museum, with a disguised centaur giving us a lesson on ancient Greek history and a Fury pretending to be a math teacher. I sneak a glance at the clock… exactly fifteen more minutes before hell goes up. Sighing, I turn my attention back to the centaur. This is only day one and he already has a Fury after his guts. Why, why did it have to be Perseus Jackson?

 **How did you liked it? Confused? I hope so! And I bet you already knew it was going to be Percy Jackson, ne? Also, what do you think Eve is? A demigod, a monster, a goddess? Please leave lots of comments and I give you lots of virtual fishes!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chasing a Demigod (part 2)

 **Firts off, I like to thank** Snowthewhitewolf **for being the first person to review on my story, I'll send your virtual fishes as soon as possible!**

I try to pay attention as my hero answers question about the starts of the Olympian Revolution, I really do, and not for the reasons you might think. Based on the way he answers, I can tell two things: 1. he only knows basic Greek history, and 2. I'm screwed.

The poor boy doesn't even know he's a demigod. Or that he's most probably about to die.

When the questions are finally over, and we've looked over a few more things here, we're allowed to go out for 'lunch'. What is this and where's mine are mysteries for another day.

Through the curse of this 'lunch' I discover a few other things about my hero. He likes to be called Percy, his only friend is called Grover and is a satyr, a freckled, red haired monster likes him, and he's a son of Poseidon.

Honestly, I don't know what gave it away. Maybe it was the giant fist of water he just made, or the fact that he smells like the sea, or why neither the centaur nor the satyr seem to know it. What I do know though, is that I shouldn't have been standing so close to the freckled monster. Because now, as I sit on my butt at the bottom of this fountain with the monster shrieking "Percy pushed her!" as an answer to the Fury's question, I know I might just have signed my hero's death sentence.

"No, wait, he didn't…" Why no one noticed me protesting or even that I wasn't a student, I have no idea.

"Wait!" the satyr yelped, giving me a whole new impression on satyrs. Maybe some of them where actually brave. Or maybe this one just had a death wish. It was my fault, I did it. I pushed her"

"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood." The Fury said, and as she did her eyes passed over me. Instantly, I felt as though the water were freezing around me, gluing me to the damn fountain floor. "You will stay here. Maybe even help the poor girl get out of the water." Smirking at me as I glared at her, Alecto turned and walked away.

"It's okay man, thanks for trying" Percy called out to the satyr, giving me what looked like an 'I'm sorry' look before following the fury into the museum.

The satyr looked desperately between the centaur and the museum entrance, as though trying to decide what to do. "Go for the centaur." I said as I struggled to get out of the water. With wide brown eyes, Grover Underwood turned to look at me, as though he just remembered he'd been given the order of helping me out.

I took his extended hands without further question when he offered them and almost went out flying when he pulled me out. With barely a glance back, I took off running as fast as my legs could carry me.

Stopping only when I realized Amyntas would be the only thing I could use to protect him and that I wouldn't be in time to use it. Searching desperately, I found it. It was truly the most marvelous thing I ever seen on this world, in all my thirty minutes of being here. There, on the centaur's lap was a ballpoint pen.

With barely a second thought, I started running again.

Taking the pen was easy, getting rid of the blanket and the unwanted attention of the mortals was another story. But when you have a teacher shouting after you to 'give that pen back!' avoiding to be the center of attention is kind of hard.

And so I kept on running. For the first time on my life, praying to any god who might listen that I got there on time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Realizations**

I dashed into the museum, running as though Cerberus was trying to eat me. Which has happened before and, believe me, no one can outrace that thing. Amyntas felt heavier than ever and, just for a moment, I considered getting rid of it.

The decision was taken from me the moment my shoes slipped on the marble of the floors, sending me sliding on my butt all the way to the Greek and Roman section of the museum. When I see them, Alecto out of her disguise and about to cut my hero in two, I realize a very important thing.

If Perseus Jackson died, then I would die too.

There would be no way in hades the Fates would let me live if I failed this mission. I would have thrown myself between them, had I not still been slipping on my butt in the direction of a wall.

"Percy, catch!" I scream, throwing Anaklusmos in the direction of his already stretched out hand. Bless you demigod reflexes, he managed to catch it and swing it just as Alecto flied straight at him.

In a moment, time seems to freeze as Alecto's glowing red eyes look at me, he gaze acidic with hate. "Be gone." I order her.

Screeching, she explodes into a shower of sulfur. Leaving both Perseus and me crusted with a fine yellow powder. I wait patiently as my hero soaks in what just happened. He looks at his right hand, where Anaklusmos, back into pen form, rests.

"Did that…did you see it too?" Perseus finally asks, looking at me with wide, scared, sea green eyes.

That was my chance to explain everything. To tell him who he really was, why I was there. Damn, I could have even apologized for being the reason he would most probably die young. Instead, partly to protect him and partly because I'm selfish, I answered his question like anyone [or almost anyone] would have done.

"Rest assured my friend, you're not demented." I assured him. "If you talk about this with any other person though, they might think you are."

He looked at me for a couple seconds, as though he wasn't so sure.

"Are you… like her?" at my raised eyebrow, he quickly added "Mrs. Dodds, I mean."

"Not exactly." As long as he didn't knew what Alecto was, then I would be fine.

He looked at me, then back at Anaklusmos. Finally deciding that since I didn't kill him before then I wouldn't now, he offered to help me up. An offer I had to decline. I mean, come on! I was there to save him, not the other way around. I would _not_ be the damsel in distress.

Once he'd given me Anaklusmos back, we walked out of the museum in a sort of worried, distracted but companionable silence. Outside, we were greeted by a horde of mystified students, a very nervous Grover, and a worried looking 'Mr. Brunner'.

The first to talk was the freckled monster, who directed this kind words to my still somewhat disturbed hero.

"I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."

"Who?" Perseus asked, confused.

"Our teacher, duh!''

"We have no teacher named Mrs. Kerr, what are you talking about?"

"I'll explain later." I whispered at the confused and sort of desperate look he threw my way.

Opening us a way through the crowd, I directed us to where 'Mr. Brunner' sat on his wheelchair, now appearing calmer.

"Your pen, sir." I told him looking at my feet as I offered him the concealed sword, trying to shield my face with my bangs, even though I doubted he would recognize me.

"Ah, yes, that would be mine." He said, gingerly taking the weapon from my hand. "Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Miss…"

Feeling more confident I answered "Decima."

 **If you'd like to know more about Eve, searching up her 'last name' would help you a lot. Maybe that way you can answer the question from chapter one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Spying**

 **Author's Note:** **Wow.** I know67 **you… didn't even got close! Truth to be told, I was kind of impressed, really. I didn't expected anyone to really look 'Decima' up. Or get such an answer if they did. Anyways thanks for leaving such a nice review. Enjoy this chapter everyone!**

The next few weeks of our stay at Yancy Academy went by in the hallways, answering questions as evasively possible for my hero and trying to stay as far away possible from Quiron, which turned out to be the hardest part of living at Yancy.

Why, for such an old man, Mr. Brunner's sight was by far one of the bests I've ever encountered. Absolutely nothing escaped that centaur. Not even the softest whisper in the middle of his lectures and not the fact that I was obviously older than most of his six graders. Not by a lot, mind you, but two years seemed to be enough for Quiron to decide I was worth questioning.

As for my hero, whom I was starting to think of as Percy, he started to lean more on me. And who could blame him, when everyone, even that satyr friend of his, seemed to think Mrs. Kerr was the only teacher they ever had and Percy Jackson had been moonstrucked?

Aside from the genial time we shared at the hallways, result of a recent fight with either a teacher or student started by Percy or myself, we had only each other to complain to. If I were to be sincere, I'll tell you Percy became a sort of confident, a friend like those I'd never had. But since I have no reason to be, I'll only tell you about my growing concern about all the things my hero now knew about the mythical world to which he belonged. Because, as vague as my answers were, something was something, and even the barest trace of a something could allure monsters to you.

Anyways, things were reasonably tranquil. Up until what would be our last week at Yancy Academy, when examinations had to be taken and conversations between your friends and a teacher can mean nothing but trouble.

It occurred on what would have been our last day at the Academy, the night before taking Quiron's exam. Now, before you start asking questions such as 'what was I doing before coming upon the satyr and Quiron?' I'll let you know that's not a matter of your concern. With that out of the way, let's proceed.

"…much does he know?" Quiron asked

"I don't know sir. That girl, E-Eve, she seems to be telling him a lot."

So now I was that girl. Alright, I can live with that. After all, I have been called worse.

"…sir?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have any idea of what sh-she might be?"

"*tired sigh* No, Grover, though I believe she intends no harm for Percy."

"…then, if he knows enough, he might be able to help us by the solstice!"

"No. The boy has not been trained, it would be too dangerous to send him on a quest of this importance."

"B-but what about the deadline!"

"We'll have to solve that problem without his help."

… _after a while of silence_ …

"Then sh-she's not…like Mrs. Dodds?"

At the end of this sentence was when my hero found it convenient to drop his textbook. Covering his mouth with my hand, I pulled him into the conveniently open room beside Quiron's. We held our breath as Mr. Brunner's silhouette, bow drawn, passed through our window and then disappeared.

We waited in the dark for a couple more minutes. Until both Quiron and the satyr left.

"Since when were you listening?" I ask, out of curiosity and because I know he didn't came down here with ne.

"Somewhere around the solstice."

It could have been worse.

"Do you know what it means?""

"Hey, not even I have all the answers." I smile at him, trying to…what? Maybe comfort him? Whatever, it didn't worked. And I know it the moment he looks down.

"Where you looking for Mr. Brunner?"

"Yeah… I wanted to ask him for some help…"

"Well, since you have your textbook, and I've got nothing to do for the rest of the night save sleep, would you like my help?"

Now he smile crookedly at me "Do you really know anything about ancient mythology?"

"You dare doubt me?" I said, picking up the textbook and hitting him on the head with it "I know all about Greek and Roman mythology!"

And so we studied until the all the important facts, names, and dates, were nothing but a senseless mess of information and we were sure to fail Mr. Brunner's exam the following day.

 **Well, that was it for now. Did you liked it? I hope so. Now, being more serious, I'd like to thank everyone who's been reading my story up till now. But, sadly, there will not be more chapters for a while. Right now are some though times for my family and I won't be able to keep on publishing** _ **The Future's Thief**_ **, at least for now. Please be patient and wait. I** _ **will**_ **finish this story, it might just take more than what I originally thought it would.**

 **Love, NeverLandLost14**


	5. Chapter 5

**Failing, Ditching, and Other Miscellaneous Stuff**

The day after our spying on Chir- ahem- Mr. Brunner, we had our Latin exams. I knew all the answers. Or I'm sure I would have, had I understood a word of your bizarre language.

Now, a couple months ago, had anyone told me I would end up sitting in a classroom looking up for information, down in desperation and from side to side for information while trying not to be caught by a centaur who is now coincidentally passing as a teacher, I would have laughed at their face. Or I would have pierced them through with my sword. And it this wretched thing was a Latin exam, why couldn't it just be in Latin?!

It was then, while I found myself submerged in these grim thoughts that Perseus stalked angrily out of the room, Chiron looking after him with an expression I can only describe as nauseous.

Knowing I couldn't do better than what I had down on my paper, that with not being proficient in reading mortal letters and not having the ability of knowing the answers beforehand, I resolved to 'turn in' my paper as you call it to Mr. Brunner.

Before walking out the classroom after Perseus, I happened to glimpse a hundred on a paper. Also, for a second, it looked like the name written was Percy Jackson.

...

On what I heard described as "The Last Day of The Term", which everyone around seemed to regard as a sort of celebration. I, not knowing your quaint traditions, was less than elated. That with having nowhere else to go and no reasonable excuse to follow Perseus around without risking having the authorities arreste me I did not considered myself in the position to be.

It was somewhere around one _post meridiem_ when Perseus came by to say his farewell. Apparently, my hero thought he could get rid of me very easily.

"So..." Perseus started, glancing me out of the corner of his eye "what are you doing this summer?"

"Getting some matters settled." Was my answer to which Perseus simply nodded. I might have preferred to give a more satisfying answer but the only other sentence that came to my mind was: _"I'm probably dying a gruesome death at the hands of one of the Olympians or something like that._ " And I didn't fancy my hero would take this answer kindly.

"Aren't you going home?" Perseus asked, this time looking straight at me.

"Not for a long time, Percy." I hoped not to sound as miserable as I felt.

We say silently at the steps of the school entrance. Watching the other kid's parents come for their children. Knowing neither of us was waiting for anyone. We stayed there for a long time, talking about different things that didn't involve the painful topic of home or our disturbing experience with Mrs. Dodds until Grover appeared to take my hero to the city.

"Maybe you could drop by some time...?" Perseus asked after giving me a crumpled piece of paper with an Upper East Side address.

"Yes. I think I will." With one last grin and a wave, we parted ways.

Five minutes later, I was in a taxi heading to the bus terminal. Ready for another 'chance' encounter with my hero.

 **I'm back! I'm really sorry for making you wait this long by fear no longer my lovelies, The Future's Thief is back in business. Also, and just because I thought you might like to know, Amyntas is Eve's magic item. Basically, Amyntas is a red hoodie that can turn into a full body armor.**

 **As for Eve's looks, because I'm sure you must have been wondering, they are very plain. Puffy dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and tanned skin. She wears glasses too.**

 **So now only one question remains... who in Hades is Alec?! If you please, leve a description on his looks and personality or the same information for your own OC, including name, age, and which side he'll/she'll be taking on the Titan War, but no godly parent or background history. Please, I'm in dire need for a new character!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Goat Within (Or, In This Case, Below)**

 **Author's Note: Thank you all new people who are following my story! There is some kind of glitch with my account, and it's telling me this story has 5 reviews but it will only show me three. I really don't know whether two people actually reviewed on my story or it is just a side effect of the glitch. If youbwerenone of the people to review, thank you for taking the time and I am tremendously sorry not to be able to see them. Could you please try it again? I am really looking forward to read them! Thank you for your time, NeverLandLost.**

It wasn't long after that I sat on the backseat of a cab. Waiting for my hero to come out alone but not expecting him to. So it was with great relief that I saw Perseus hurrying out of the bus station, completely alone, despite promising the satyr he would wait. This is a very common problem among all the heroes I've ever met. They all look virtuous. And you never know when they might pull the rope that trips you.

For a moment, it didn't matter. My mind was crowded with images of golden drachmas and luscious fruit stands. This I found somewhat disturbing but not unusual.

By the time the images had dissipated, Perseus was nowhere to be seen.

...

Cursing in a way that would have scandalized Arion, I gave the driver a new direction. Not only had I left Perseus roam the city solo and amateurish for a dangerously long period of time, but I also had no way to pay for the ride.

Why hasn't they at least given me twenty dollars before throwing me out? Was it really that much to ask in exchange of my life? Apparently, yes. Yes it was.

At least I wasn't wearing the same non- descript clothes I started this mess with. Because of some circumstances I do not care to explain, nor shall I ever address, I ended up wearing an ancient looking Yancy Academy uniform who knows how many mortals wore before me. A boy's uniform on top of that.

Getting back on track, the driver wasn't very pleased upon learning of distressing financial situation. There is only one thing I can say about the whole ordeal: New York taxi drivers would make great torturers in the Fields of Punishment. Not even I, with all my years of knowledge and training in the art of deceit, managed to get more than a bored blink out of him.

Nevertheless, I managed to escape the driver's clutches thanks to some... _picturesque_ stranger who paid the fare and then begged me to get as far away as possible from her storefront. Apparently, I was 'terrorizing' her clientele.

...

Entering the apparent proved to be an impossible task. Listening from the firescape though, was a different story. The words were muffled and I only was in time to hear the very end of the conversation. It didn't surprise me to hear they were going to the beach. Montauk, they called it.

Figuring I had a couple hours, until nightfall, to find a way to get to Montauk and come up with a convincing story as to why I was there, I started walking down the street. Towards that store with the peculiar lady.

Maybe she'd like to find me a way to get to Montauk in exchange of me not terrorizing her costumers. Or she'd call the police on me.

...

Finally, after much insisting and polite asking, the odious lady agreed to taking me to Montauk.

Why are you looking at me like that? I can be quite charming you know.

Anyways, I found my hero and his mother just where I expected them to be. Roasting marsh mal lows and laughing around a hearth. Looking at them, my stomach clenched painfully and a bitter taste filled my mouth. I wanted, more than I had the right to want anything, to have that. I desperately wanted to be sitting around my own hearth with my own mother and Alex. Eating some of those evilly low marshes and laughing. Hades, I would have even settled for my father and Melinoe.

"Hello, there." Said Sally Jackson when she spotted me, standing just outside the light of their dire. I, being too preoccupied with my own misery, had somehow involuntarily walked towards them. Completely ruining my grandious planned entrance.

"Hello, Mrs. Jackson." I managed to say the greeting casually, as though we saw each other every day.

"Eve?" Now my hero came to the rescue, standing up either to greet me or get a better view.

"Why," I said, stepping into the light completely into the light and smiling curiously at my hero. "I would have thoughtyou'd be happier to see me, Percy."

"I am, it's just... where did you come from?"

"I believe from my mother." This answer made my hero's face heat up, turning it the color of the flames.

"No," Perseus corrected himself, shaking his head furiously "I mean _where_ did you come from?"

"I live here. Or close to here, anyways." This, of course, was a complete and utter lie. But I've told so many of them already, what difference would another one make?

Perseus have me a puzzled look, but I was mercifully spared from having to come up with any more quick answers by Mrs. Jackson clearing her throat.

"Dear, would you care to introduce me to your friend?" By the time she used when she said the word _friend_ it was painfully obvious she meant: _and she better just be a friend_.

Percy, happily oblivious, complied to his mother's request. "Mom, this is Eve. Eve, my Mom."

"Percy has told me a lot about you." I said as I shook her hand eagerly. "I'm fact, all the time we were at Yancy he wouldn't shut up about how much she missed you!"

'' _Eve_!" Perseus hissed.

Sally choose to ignore this, and I could see her eyes were a little moist when she said "Oh, is that so?" and smiled tenderly at her son.

My hero made a distressed sound, accepting defeat, and resolved to ignore me for the following five minutes of conversation, during which I was subjected to listening to every single memory Mrs. Jackson had of Perseus as a baby.

It wasn't until Mrs. Jackson went inside the cabin for some reason or another that Perseus started talking again. Presumably because he didn't want me to comment on any of the stories I've just heard.

"What are you doing here?" He blurted out, a very ungodly habit he'd have to get rid of if he hoped to ever get a girlfriend.

"How rude." I muttered, watching the flames dance. "I'm socializing, of course. By the way, your mom is completely awesome! I can't believe..."

"You're changing the topic."

Sighing, I turned to look at him. Maybe he was just tense about what had happened in the last month, or whatever had happened Yancy and the bus station. Maybe he suspected there was more to my story than what I said there was. Perhaps Perseus Jackson was smarter than anyone gave him credit for.

"Someday, you're going to want to change the topic, Percy, and I swear I won't let you."

"I'll take the risk."

"I'm here because I knew you'd be here." I answered, looking straight into his eyes. He shivered.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"I have my ways." I said, deciding that that sounded much better than saying 'I was listening from the firescape'

Perseus simply nodded. After all, he already knew I had knowledge about matters he didn't. By now, my hero was probably used to my vague answers.

After that, he did let me change the topic. Though we circled back to the supernatural briefly when he described his encounter with the 'three ladies in the fruitstand'. I told him the socks were probably for a giant. I think he thought I was joking.

We laughed about senseless things and talked about unimportant things. When Mrs. Jackson came back, she told me I should stay. " _No child should be walking_ _around this late_ _at_ _night_!" She never mentioned my parents. Maybe she thought they were the reason I was there in the first place. I was thankful for that. What could I have told her if she had asked? That my mother had kicked me out of the house? That I had no idea of where my father was?

I remember being about to fall asleep when I heard Perseus whispering.

"Eve?"

"Yes?"

"I never said I missed my Mom!"

I felt the corners of my lips curl up into a smile. "And I never told you how delicious those evil mashes tasted."

"What?" He asked, but I just laughed.

...

I never fell asleep. All I could think of was that fruit stand, and the thread the Fates had cut. I wondered whose it could have been as I lay on the sofa and looked at nothing. Wating for a flash of lightning and the perfect time to go.

As it turned out, I didn't had to wait too long.

"Mrs. Jackson, Percy, wake up!" I screamed over the sound of the already pouring rain.

In a second, Mrs. Jackson was up, her eyes wide. "Hurricane." Was all she said before springing up.

Perseus was already up too.

"Mrs. Jackson we need to get Percy to..."

I was interrupted by the sound of someone pounding on the door as they shouted. I bolted for the door and opened it while Mrs. Jackson tossed Perseus a raincoat, she knew now wasn't the time to start asking questions.

When I managed to open the door, the satyr stumbled in.

"Searching all night," he heaved between gasps for breath. "What were you thinking?"

" _Poios to ésteile_?"* I asked him, not caring for his pathetic accusations.

" _O Zeu Kai alloi theoi!"_ The satyr yelled rounding up on me. "Why didn't you tell them?!"

"Tell us what?" 's voice was in verge of hysteria. Perseus was utterly silent. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that his friend wasn't wearing any pants. Or that instead of normal legs his were those of a goat.

I shook my head. "We need to get there now!"

Mrs. Jackson took less than a second to react. "Get to th e car. The three of you. Go!"

And so we went. Despite the danger we were in I couldn't help but feel a sort of warm glow when she said three instead of two. But it died quickly when I realized I was late. Horribly late. And that Sally Jackson would have to pay for my mistake.


	7. Chapter 7

**Perseus kills The Minotaur (Again)**

Sally Jackson must have been the bravest mortal I ever met. She drove the car in the same way a professiona racer might, only with more expertise. It was pitch black outside and I highly doubted she could see where we were going. Still, her foot never release the gas pedal and we never slowed down. Which, frankly, was quite the experience.

Meanwhile, in the backseat, my hero distracted himself by interrogating the satyr.

"So, you and Eve... don't hate each other?" He asked.

"Not exactly," the satyr answered and, at my raised eyebrow, explained himself. "I mean, we had no idea of what she wanted to do. But I think Eve was just watching you, like me."

''I was." I conceded, not bothering to point out the fact that I was there and the satyr didn't need to use third person point of view when referring to my person.

"You two were watching me?" My hero asked. I must admit he was taking everything strangely well.

"Protecting you," I started.

"Keeping tabs on you," the satyr continued.

"Making sure you didn't die,"

"But I wasn't faking being your friend,"

"We _are_ your friends." Looking at Perseus' worried expression, I added. "And this was completely unplanned."

"Um... what _are_ you, exactly?" Perseus asked the satyr.

"That doesn't matter right now."

"It doesn't matter? From the waist down my friend is a donkey-"

"Goat!" The satyr cried.

"What?"

"I'm a _goat_ from the waist down."

"You said it didn't matter."

" _Blaa- ha- ha!_ There are satyrs who would trample you underhoof for such an insult!"

"Mrs. Dodds wasn't a myth." My hero muttered after a while of silence.

"Of course not." The half-goat answered.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Perseus asked, sounding betrayed.

"For the same reason I couldn't tell you much about anything, Percy," I said. "The least you know, the less monsters you attract, the more likely you are to survive."

"Then why didn't anyone else-"

"We put Mist on the human's eyes. We hoped you'd think the Kindly One was a hallucination. But it was no good." The satyr turned and glared at me. "Someone was already giving you to much information."

"Making Percy believe he'd lost his mind wouldn't have made anything better." I spat. What did this satyr knew about fear? About anything? "He needs to know who he really is!"

"Who I- wait a minute, what do you mean?"

The Minotaur choose this moment to let out his frustrations in a healthy bellow. He was close. Much too close for my liking.

"Percy," Mrs. Jackson said. "there's to much to explain and not enough time. We need to get you to safety.''

"Safety from what? Who's after me?"

"M- mmm, Hades and some of his bloody monsters, Ze..."

" _Eve!"_

 _"But,_ I won't let them kill you."

Mrs. Jackson turned left harshly and into a narrow dirt road. The road to Camp Half-Blood.

"Where are we going?" Perseus asked.

"The summer camp I told you about." Mrs. Jackson's voice was thight. "The place your father wanted to send you."

"The place your didn't want me to go."

"Please dear, this is hard enough. Try to understand. You're in danger." I couldn't help thinking that it was my fault.

"Because some old ladies cut yarn." If only he knew.

"Those weren't old ladies." Grover said. "Those were the Fates. Do you know what our means- the fact that they appeared in font of you? They only do that when you're about to... When someone is about to die."

"Whoa. You said 'you.'"

"No, I didn't. I said 'someone.'"

"You meant 'you.' As in _me_."

"I meant _you_ , like 'someone'. Not you, _you_."

"Grover, the Fates appear when and to whoever they want to. Percy, the same goes for you. That thread could have been anyone's."

"But..."

"Children!" Interrupted Mrs. Jackson.

She swerved to the right, trying not to crash against the Minotaur.

"What was that?" Perseus asked.

"The bloody monster." I answered.

"We're almost there," Sally said. "Another mile. Please, please, please."

Suddenly, I felt edgy and anxious. I wanted to get out of the car and get some of that ozone filled air...

"M-Mrs. Jackson...!" Was all I managed to say before the car was blasted off the road and into a ditch.

My thoughts became a jumble of images. Zeus sneering as his lighting boot missed it's mark, a silver life thread snapping in two, and Alec's look if only he knew.

"Percy!" Mrs. Jackson shouted as I tried to clear my head.

"I'm okay..." said my hero. One of the best feeling is the world, is the one you get when you realize you're still alive. But wet didn't have time to enjoy the wondrous feeling.

"Percy, get out of the car."

"Food," mumbled the satyr.

"Grover!" Perseus exclaimed upon noticing his unconscious friend.

"We'll get him later, but you have to get out first!" I didn't care if I sounded panicky or bossy or heartless. Perseus had to get out or I might as well just sit and wait for the next lighting bolt. "Here, out the passenger's door."

He didn't answer, or even started moving. No, Perseus was looking out the windshield and at the silhouette of the monster who would soon become our executioner if he didn't get out the car right this instant.

"Percy, we have to get past that hill!" I yelled, shoving him in the direction of the door.

"Mom, you're coming too." Why do you all heroes have to care so bloody much about someone else?! Love will always be the cause of your downfall.

"Percy, go with Eve. I can't cross the property line, and he doesn't want us. He wants you."

"No," my hero said stubbornly as he opened the passenger door. "We're all going together. Come on."

"I told you..."

"No! I'm not leaving you. Any of you. Help me with Grover." Perseus insisted.

"I'll help you with the satyr! Now, please, please get out." My nerves were frying. I didn't even notice I slipped and called Grover 'the satyr' until latter. I wouldn't have cared.

Perseus got out of the car and, just because he wouldn't have moved a millimeter if I hadn't, I helped him get the satyr out too. Mrs. Jackson was right behind us.

So we draped the satyr's arms over our shoulders and stumbled up the hill, walking through grass so high it almost reached my waist. _How hard could it be to_ bleeping _cut it?_

"That's..."

"Pasiphae's son." Sally Jackson explained. "I wish I'd known how badly they wanted to kill you." I guess all mother's have that reassuring stripe.

"But that's the Min-"

"Names have power, Perseus." I warned him and watched as he flinched when I used his full name.

The Camp's border was still to far away, and the Minotaur was closing in. I wanted to yell at Mrs. Jackson to go.

"Food?'' the satyr moaned. I remembered once thinking that maybe some satyrs were brave and almost laughed out of sheer irony.

"Shhh," my hero shhhed him. "What's he doing? Doesn't he see us?" I assumed Perseus was referring to the Minotaur.

"He's blind and deaf, so the only thing he can do is smell us." I told him. "But don't worry, he'll find us soon enough."

And he did. But that was only after he'd completely destroyed the Jackson's car and Mrs. Jackson had explained how to evade the beast's attack. For a mortal, Sally certainly knew a lot.

"How do you know all this?" Perseus asked.

"I've been worried about an attack for a long time. I should have expected this. I was selfish keeping you near me."

"Keeping me near you? But -"

This was when he found us. We were getting close to the property line, but the hill was getting steeper and my shoes kept on slipping over the wet grass. We weren't going to make it.

"Let's separate, Mrs. Jackson, go! Percy, you're mother will be fine." For the first time since I can remember, I felt bad telling lie.

Anyways, Perseus and I ran as best as we could carrying a half unconscious half-goat, and stopped when we noticed the Minotaur was running for us.

"Left, 1...2...3!" We jumped left just before being run over.

And the beast decided to charge at Mrs. Jackson instead. We stood there frozen, as the Minotaur lifted Sally up by the neck. We watched as she struggled against the monster's grasp, the whole experience feeling unreal, like watching a film.

"Mom!" Perseus screamed.

"Go." Sally choked out before disappearing in a flash of light.

But Perseus did not go. The Minotaur turned to charge at us and my hero decided to trash all my efforts to protect him and play bullfighting with one of the most dangerous creatures in the world of mythology.

My hero stripped of his raincoat, which of course had to be red, and used it to entice the beast towards him. My hero ran to one side of the wretched creature and waved the coat like a flash, screaming all kinds of offensive things about ground beef and such, dumping the whole weight of the satyr on me.

"Wait, Percy, NO!" I shouted after him, struggling to get out from under the satyr.

"Food!" Moaned the satyr.

"Shut up, you useless thing!" I yelled. Though I might have used other words to describe him.

I had no idea of what was going on. The rain kept of falling relentlessly, random peels off lighting flashed followed by thunder, and somewhere out there, Perseus was screaming. He could have been being flayed alive for all I knew, which was absolutely nothing. I've never felt so useless.

"Food!" The satyr moaned once again. By then I was almost free and able to look up. unfortunately, the first thing to greet me was the sight of the Minotaur charging straight at me. I readied myself for the impact, knowing it wouldn't kill me as long as I wore Amyntas, and tried to think of a way to keep the satyr from dying.

The impact never came, for my hero had somehow managed to break off one of the Minotaur's horns. I watched in horrified silence as Perseus was grown off the Minotaur's back, as the beast changed direction, and was finally able to breath again when Perseus say up.

I threw the satyr unceremoniously and stood up, slipping on the wet grass, running for the Minotaur. But it disappeared before I got there. The Minotaur was gone and Perseus held all that remained from it: the jagged end of a horn.

Perseus was kneeling on the grass, trembling, and looking as though he might cry. In that moment, he reminded me of Alec. My Alec. My little brother whom I might never see again.

"Percy," my voice was shaking, so was the rest of my body. I fell to my knees in front of him and hugged him add best as I could. "We have to keep going."

I helped hims stood up gently as I could. He never let go of my hand. Together, we hailed the satyr up and staggered down the hill towards the yellow lights of the Big House. We both were crying. Percy called for his mother. Tears streamed from my eyes and fused with the rain, but I kept on telling Percy how close we were and how it was only a little farther. Where were the heroes now? Why wasn't anyone helping us? Life was horrible and Perry's grip was cutting my hand's circulation.

Never less, we kept on going until we collapsed on the Big House's wooden porch.

"He's the one. He must be." Said a voice. All I could see were two blurry figures looming over us. I must have lost my glasses somewhere.

"Silence, Annabeth," a well known voice said. "They're still conscious. Bring them inside."

"Chiron..." I could hear my voice saying, feel my lips shaping the words, but it didn't felt like I was saying them. "Tell them I'm sorry... so, so sorry." Then everything went black.

 **Whoa who! Chapters are finally getting longer! Anyways, my thanks go out to Gold79 for leaving not one but 2 comments! :). I won't give you any explanation for Eve' behavior though, because that might ruin the story. One thing I will tell you all though, and that's that every time Eve calls Percy _'my hero_ ' she's being sarcastic. **

**I bet you didn't expect Alec to be Eve's little brother, ne? I have no way to know, since none of you wonderful people ever answer my questions. But I'll never give up! Today's question is: what is your social security number? JUST KIDDING! The real question is: what do you think about Eve?**


	8. Chapter 8

**You Are Not Welcome To My Camp**

I came back to a long time before my hero did.

As far as I could tell, we were at a sort of infirmary, being watched over by one of the blurry figures. Apparently, my glasses had not been yet found.

"Do you know what will happen on the summer solstice?" It demanded as soon as it noticed I was awake.

"Yes." I answered. I couldn't see a thing and every cell of my body hurt in a way it hadn't since I was thrown into the Phlegethon. At least Amytas was still with me.

"What is it?" She asked impatiently. I came to the conclusion that it was a she, or at the very least a boy with a very feminine voice.

"A jacket." Of course I knew she was not referring to the piece of clothing I was currently trying to inspect for any kind of holes but to the solstice dead line. But that was information I was not willing to give. Much less to a blurry, bossy, figure with a girly voice.

"I meant, on the solstice!" She exclaimed, irritated. "What's going on? What has been stolen?"

"I assume you haven't been communicated the problem?"

"I wouldn't be asking you if I had."

"Hasn't it occurred to you that if you haven't been told, then that's because you don't need to know?" That managed to shut her up. Which was good because my head was starting to pound slightly. Somewhere to my left, my hero muttered something about barnyard animals wanting to kill him.

Given more time, the blurry daughter/girly son of Athena might have been able to come up with some logical sounding answer to my biting comment, maybe could have even convinced me to spill everything I knew. Fortunately, Chiron decided it was time to check on his unconscious hero.

"How are our heroes faring, Annabeth?" The ancient centaur asked upon entering the room.

"He hasn't woken up." Annabeth the girl said.

"I'm doing exceptionally well, thank you." I answered, sitting up."my companion here, though, seems to be in the process of being eaten by a bunch of barnyard animals."

"'Ey wan food..."

"And some want food." I added, nodding to Perseus's comment.

"Ah, Miss Decima," Chiron said, turning to look at me. He appeared to still be using his wheelchair. "I see you have continued to look out for Percy."

"I have." I said, folding my hands over my lap in a formal manner. I'm sorry to say the effect might have been ruined by my squinting eyes. "And I rather you call me Eve, Chiron."

I think Chiron nodded. "Very well." He said. "And if you're feeling quite well, you certainly wouldn't mind to answer a couple questions."

He sounded way too formal, even for a centenary centaur who only recently passed for a teacher. "I wouldn't mind a question or two." Even for myself, my voice sounded cautious.

"Shall we take a walk, then?"

I tried to stand up. This, unfortunately, proved to be an impossible task. No sooner had I tried to get up that my head turned as heavy as an iron block and stars exploded before my eyes. My head hit the flat pillow painfully. In the cot beside mine, I heard Perseus wince and shift restlessly.

Far away, I could sort of hear as the muffled voice of Chiron instructed Annabeth to give me some thing. I discovered what it was the moment the taste of burnt rubber filled my mouth; it was liquid ambrosia.

The infamous thing was supposed to taste like your favorite thing in the world, but since everything I had ever eaten tasted like rubbish (cafeteria food included), I had long ago guessed burnt rubber was ambrosia's default taste.

"Maybe I'm not so extraordinarily well..." I could hear Annabeth's muffled laughter. "Staying here shouldn't be a problem. Her departure should suffice." I desired vaguely to the spot where Annabeth stood. Her laughter died immediately.

"Chiron, you really don't think..."

"No, Annabeth, it will be better if you wait outside."

Annabeth's blurry form did not respond. But she did go out, her footfalls sounding loud and angry.

"First off, I'll let you know that I do not intend to kill him." I told him, just in case that wasn't clear enough yet.

"Eve, I would have thought that to be quite evident." The old centaur started, dismissing my attempt at self defense. "What I do need, is an explanation."

Chiron looked straight at me, or at least I thought he did. I could feel his eyes boring into my own dark ones, trying to unravel the woven bet of secrets contained within their murky depths.

I sighed, not bothering trying to see wether Perseus was awake or not, took a long drink of the horrid trading ambrosia, and proceeded to tell the center my story. Or at least most of it.

I told the old Trainer of Heroes everything I could. What I had done, how, why, and the punishment that followed. I told him about trying to convince them, of _begging_ them, not to send me away from Alec and of my utter failure. About finding Perseus, what had happened since Yancy and the theories I had about the things I'd seen, excluding the tearing silver thread.

I told Chiron what now seemed obvious but had once seemed impossible; that Perseus's and my life threads were woven together to the point that I could feel his pain, both emotionally and physically, just as much as he could feel mine, and how if one of us died, so would the other.

By the end of my take, I felt worse than when I had started it. I was missing the lightness everyone said came after the revealing of a great hidden truth. Also, I wanted to spill the sparce contents of my stomach in the nearest facility available. Ot to puke, if you rather I be brief.

So I laid there, examining the light brown smudge that made up the roof, waiting for Chiron to digest what he had heard.

After a moment, he decided to speak up. Unfortunately, the first sentence to leave his mouth was the following: "I am sorry to say you must leave the camp as soon as possible." I don't know what I was hoping for, but this definitely wasn't it.

"Did you heard a word of what I just said?" I asked, exasperation creeping into my voice. "The moment I leave, he _dies_. Maybe not immediately but he will surely perish before turning sixteen." Most importantly, if Perseus decided to buy the farm then I will find myself forced to do the same, and I just can't afford it.

"Eve, if what you have just told me is true, then I cannot allow you to continue staying here." His voice was painted and brimmed with sadness, borderlining pity. That somehow made everything better. It meant I could talk my way into staying.

"I crossed your precious magic boundaries, Chiron, I am not a monster." He seemed to think about this. "Besides, if I leave, Perseus is coming with me." My hero made a little sound, as if in agreement.

Chiron's silence was deafening. "Look, you don't have to answer right now." I told him. "Think about it, talk it over with Lord Dyonisus if you want, but give me some time. Just enough to prove I can be different, that I am not like _them_."

I waited anxiously for his answer, wondering what his verdict would be. "Very well, Eve. You have one month." He said finally. "And I expect you to watch the Camp's orientation film."

I nodded once, relieved, and waited till he left to speak to my unconscious hero. "He'll let me stay. He has to."

But I wasn't so sure and my hero was far too gone to give any reassurances, to do anything but toss and turn in his restless sleep.

 **Thaks to the only person who answered last chpter's question! : ) Now, today's will be a while lot simpler... do you want to know who the _them/they_ Eve talks so much about are?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I Watch A Movie While Perseus Plays Pinochle (Neither Are As Fun As They Sound)**

I ended up getting up and out of the room as soon as the whispers outside died down. Turns out, someone had found my glasses and they had been on the bedside table the whole time. Why no one bothered to point it out, I don't know.

Outside, dawn was starting to break. I remember sitting on the wooden steps of the big house, looking over the green valley over which Camp Half-Blood had been constructed and thinking how, had I been someone else, I would have found the sun rising over Half-Blood Hill and bathing everything with its golden light breathtaking. But I knew of greater wonders. I had seen a full grown tree rise from the earth bearing golden apples, and the mighty sea rise and swallow whole islands, a volcano erupting and burring Pompeii in flaming ashes. I had seen the death of a civilization and the rise of a new one, and held, and ruined, a life thread in my own amateurish hands, believing I could do anything. I had been born and adored and later forgotten.

Wow. Now that was depressing. I blame it on my unconscious hero, all depressed and lonely and it wasn't fair I had to feel the same. Or that he had to feel what I felt. Heck, it probably was all my fault and I was just looking for someone whom I could point as culpable.

With all that being did and taken out of my system, I will admit that watching the camp come alive was quite an interesting experience.

The nymphs were the first ones to appear, coming out of the woods carrying heaping platters of food. After them it was pretty much every one else that appeared. All of them immediately going after their breakfast. All the campers were young. There seemed to be no one past the age of seventeen.

 **...**

Eventually, after having breakfast, of course, I went back into the infirmary. It should have been about ten in the morning, yet Perseus was still dead to the world. That moment, I envied him his ability to rest, even at a time like this, and his glorious obliviousness about various unsettling topics.

I wanted him to get up.

Maybe I would have started singing, as I liked to call the horrid sounds that issued from my throat whenever I tried to, or _accidentally_ bang on the furniture had the satyr not appeared before I could execute my malevolent plans. This time though, blessed be the gods, he was wearing pants.

"What do you want?" I asked before he could inquire about my previously puffed up cheeks.

Chiron, who was right behind him, was the one to answer my crude question. "We thought it would be best to move Percy outside before he wakes up." He was not using his wheelchair. His blonde minion was nowhere in sight.

"Okay," I said, even though they hadn't asked for my permission, wondering what good would it do if they put my hero on a chair and he fell, banged his head on the floor, and then was on the canvas for a month. "But I'm not helping you carry him." By then, I had noticed that my hero drooled when he slept.

 **...**

It wasn't long after that Perseus woke up.

The first thing he did was observe his new surroundings. The second, no surprise as I would have done the same, was trying to take a drink from a tall glass full of liquid ambrosia.

"Careful," the satyr cautioned when Perseus almost dropped the glass.

Meanwhile, I hid behind a thicket of greenery and hoped that my new orange shirt, courtesy of Camp Half- Blood's gift shop, would go unoticed. And I let Perseus hope, too. Let him translate the recent events into a nightmare. Think they had stopped here for fuel. Believe that his mother was I felt his hope diminish when the satyr decided to speak.

"You saved my life." He said. "I... well, the least I could do... I went back to the hill. I thought you might want this."

Ceremoniously, he placed an old shoe box containing the Minotaur's broken horn.

The moment Perseus opened the shoe box, his hope was completely crushed and thrown out the nearest window. All I could do was try to feel some positive emotion to soften the blow. But all I felt was anger. It hadn't been Sally Jackson's time. Hades had no right to take her.

"The Minotaur." Perseus said.

"I'm, Percy, it isn't a good idea-"

"That's what it's called in the Greeks myths, isn't it?" Perseus demanded. "The Minotaur. Half bull, half man."

The satyr shifted nervously under Perseus's defiant gaze. I decided this was a good time to appear. So I sprung from my hiding spot and strolled as casually as possible with my hair full of leaves and twigs up to where Perseus sat.

"The sleeping beauty has awakened!" I said, smiling.

"Why were you hiding in the bushes?" Perseus asked.

I waved his question aside and sat down on the floor in front of his chair. "You were out cold for two days," I let out the fact that I had been too. "I almost thought you'd cashed in your chips."

"What?"

"You know," I said "Bought the farm, kicked the bucket, croaked..."

"She means died." The satyr clarified.

I winced, Perseus's mood turned grim. "Where is my mom? Is she really..."

The satyr looked down. I wanted to say I was sorry but the words wouldn't come out. I told myself it didn't mattered. They wouldn't bring Mrs. Jackson back. So I said something else instead.

"I should have done something." My hands were shaking. I wanted to break something. "I can't believe I just stood there and did _nothing_."

"I'm a failure. I was supposed to protect you." The satyr sniffled. "I'm- I'm the worst satyr in the world." He stamped his good so hard the shoe came off. "Oh, styx!" He mumbled. I considered telling him that the actual Styx did not appreciate having her name used as the demigods's choice of cuss word. Why did it had to be her name, anyways? Why couldn't they say Cocytus, Lethe, Acheron, or even Phlegethon? My answer: Those were too long and didn't sound hateful enough. I made a mental note to say it later.

"Out wasn't your fault." Perseus said, looking at both of us. "And why do you have to protect me? Who asked you to?"

"Protecting you was my job. I'm a keeper. At least... I was." The satyr sniffled again.

"No one asked me to protect you." And don't you look at me like that. No one _asked_ me to protect Perseus, they just told me I _had to_. See? I don't alway lie.

"But why..." Perseus winced. My head hurt.

"Don't strain yourself." The satyr said. "Here."

I watched as the satyr helped Perseus drink the ambrosia and discovered I didn't completely disliked the woodland creature. Grover Underwood might not have been the bravest creature, or strong, nor exceptionally smart, but he was a good friend. That wasn't enough, but it'll had to do.

Before any of us knew it, Perseus had drained the glass.

"Was it good?" Grover asked.

Perseus nodded.

"What did taste like?" Knowing wasn't vital, it wouldn't help me keep Perseus alive. But I wanted to know.

"Sorry," he said remosefully. "I should have let you taste."

"What? No! I already had some." I did, leaving out the fact that I hated it. "I'm just a bit curious, that's all."

"Chocolate-chip cookies," he said. "My mom's. Homemade."

Grover sighed. I nodded. "Do you feel better now?"

"I could throw Nancy Bobofit a thousand yards."

I smiled, remembering the freckled monster. "Prefect."

"Yeah, that's good." Grover said. "I don't think you should risk drinking any more of that stuff."

"What do you mean?"

He took the empty glass from Perseus carefully, as though it would spring teeth and bite of his hand, and set it back on the table.

"Come on. Chiron and Mr. D are waiting."

...

As it turned out, Chiron and Mr. D were only waiting for Perseus. I was to go and watch the camp's orientation film, which wasn't as bad as I expected it to be but could have been a whole lot better. What it needed was a better cast and a film director. Maybe Chiron would let me re-make it.

With that thought in mind, I was able to survive nearly three hours of horrible acting and boring information I already knew.

Next thing I knew, Perseus had become the Supreme Lord of The Bathroom.

 **,',',',',',:,',',',','**

 _In a forgotten corner of the Underwood painted in monochrome, the beautiful maidens could be found. Two of them, the youngest and the oldest, wore snowy white cloaks. The middle one wore an ash gray one. The youngest of the sisters sat at a loom, spining threads of a million different colors while the middle one wove them into a tapestry of an unrecognizable symbol and the older one used a pair of silver scissors to cut threads here and there._

 _The older sister was the first to speak. "Those two will not last very long." She said, motioning with the tip of her scissors at a pair of threads from the center of the tapestry. One was like white fire, hot, powerful, and dangerous. The other shone with the discrete yet adamantine force of a newborn sun. Both were so thoroughly intertwined that it would have been impossible for anyone but the the the sisters to tell them apart, and impossible even for them to sever one without severing the other._

 _The middle sister, the one wearing a ash gray cloak, was the next to speak. She barely looked up from her weaving. "They surely will not. That girl cannot do anything but destroy. She was born to fail."_

 _Finally, the younger one looked up from the thread she that's she was creating and said: "That you cannot know. Mortals can be rather unpredictable and this one wants noting more but to live."_

 _"We know everything." The older one said, her tone scolding._

 _"No, we do not." The younger one replied, her pale gray eyes shining with mischief even though her voice betrayed no emotion. "We failed to predict what she would do."_

 _They continued their work in silence. The middle one did not comment further on either of the comments made by her sisters. Her cloak shadowed her grim face._

 _She hoped they both would die._

 **Hello beautiful people that have taken the time to read this story! And special thanks to Gold79 for suggesting I wrote what the Fates were thinking, in his own words, _"Eve's always taking about the Fates, why don't they talk about her for a change?"_** **That idea was totally genious!**

A **nyways, comments and creative criticism is always welcome. Please PM me if you'd like to give me your guess as to why would the middle Fare want Eve and Percy dead or would like to volunteer anything of the sort. ; )**

 **-Love, NeverLandLost**


	10. Chapter 10

**For Hestia. BTW Don't Trust Luke Castellan**

Unbelievable. I left the boy alone for two hours, _two_ , and my hero had somehow managed to get the whole Ares cabin against him.

If I remember correctly, I once expressed my complete despair using the phrase: Why, why did it had to be Perseus Jackson? Well, why did it had to be him?

Never before had I met a hero with such a long list of enemies, certainly not one who had not even officially started his career as one. At this pace, when and if Perseus lived to be eighteen, he'd have half of the mythical would after his guts. Maybe three fourths.

So we sat on the floor of the overflowing Hermes cabin facing one another, the other "heroes" went on about their daily lives, throwing various heavy items at each other from across the room and shouting unsavory words I would never utter. At least not out loud.

Anyways, I listened to Perseus as he told me about the things he'd learned and I had missed. Nothing of great importance, really. Or, you know what?, I'll let you decide for yourself. This is what Perseus told me:

Mr. Brunner was a centaur. His real name was Chiron and he'd trained Hercules. Horses had wings. He was probably dreaming. Every kid in here was the son or daughter of a Greek god and they said he was too. A god wad the camp's director. Maybe he had bats in the belfry. There were naids in the creek and they like him. And could I please at least try to look concerned?

"I thought we already talked about this?" I said, rubbing my eyes behind my glasses. They were still sensitive to the light.

"You never mentioned any of this!" Perseus protested.

"Didn't I told you some of the Greek myths were real?"

"You said _some_ not them." He pointed out. "And you never said the goods were real."

"I included them in the _some_."

We didn't got to continue our argument for one of the sons of Hermes decided to interrupt.

"Found you a sleeping bag," he said. "And here, I stole you some toiletries from the camp store."

The boy looked about nineteen. His eyes were a clear blue and his hair a sandy brown. Everything in him screamed son of Hermes. Also, he had only "found" one sleeping bag. I decided I did not like him.

"Thanks." Perseus said.

"No prob." The son of Hermes plopped down beside Perseus, his gaze focused on me.

"I'm Eve." I said, before he asked, and stuck my hands out for him to shake. His hand was warm, mine had always been cold.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood then, Eve." The son of Hermes said, grinning. "I'm Luke Castellan."

But I wasn't looking at the son of Hermes any longer. Instead, I was seeing a shadow slip unseen from the Olympian trone room, carrying a bundle under one arm, sulfur dust turning into a livid Fury, and a pair of glowing golden eyes.

I forced myself not to look too unkindly upon Luke Castellan and nodded once.

"I take it you two aren't too freaked out yet."

"Who says we aren't?" I said.

"Yet?" asked Perseus.

The son of Hermes chuckled. "It's not every day that we get two newbies that don't try to escape or say they don't belong here."

"How do you know we're not trying to escape?" I said "We were just starting to craft or matter plan before you came."

"Should I leave then?" He was smiling.

Yes. "Nah." Unfortunately, my hero seemed to like this Luke Castellan and there was nothing too obvious in which to base my suspicions that Perseus might believe. "We'll do it later."

"Umm, Eve?" Perseus said.

"Yes?"

"If Luke knows we're planning to escape wouldn't he try to stop us?"

"Let him try."

"We're doomed."

I shook my head. "So little faith."

Castellan laughed. "Are you two siblings?"

I looked at Perseus, he looked at me. We looked at Luke. "No." We said I unison."Why?"

"I guess it's just that you look alike," Apparently, that hit from the guardian of the Garden of The Hesperides had, besides earning him the scar that ran across his face, also ailed his brain. "And came to camp together."

"That's because Eve's been following me..."

"He means _looking after._ "

"And she appeared out of nowhere."

"She did?" The look on Castellan's eyes had changed. Turned from merely amused to interested and I didn't like it.

Fortunately, the sound of a horn blowing saved me from having to come up with some quick answer for that.

"Eleven, fall in!" Luke yelled.

The whole Hermes cabin, Perseus and I included, followed Luke out of the cabin and towards the dining pavilion.

I offered part of my meal to Hestia, figuring she was the last likely to blast new off the face of Gaea upon sensing my precense, and lamented the fact that my hero had rotten judgement.

So far, his only friends were a coward half- goat, an insufferable know-it-all, a god dammed lier, and a future evil lord.

 **...**

The following weeks went by uneventfully, awfully dull, and I could have ended up pushing up daisies out boredom had I not been breaking my head trying to find a way to _prove myself_ to Chiron.

I had no idea of what to do. And how could I, when the most heroic thing I've ever done is... no, forget it. I have never done anything that could be considered heroic by Chiron's standards, or anyone's for that matter.

Anyways, we spent our first weeks at Camp Half-Blood running through a sort of routine: First, ancient Greek lessons with the daughter of Athena, then archery with the Apollo cabin (Note to self: never let Perseus use a bow ever again), running with nymphs, and sword practice with Luke whom Perseus managed to beat once.

In our free time, I discovered a fondness for metalwork and Perseus did wonderful at canoeing.

Hah! Who am I kidding? I hated it in there. Every waking minute, Chiron or his wretched campers or both were looking at me, wanting to see what I could do, and every single night I had to sleep on the floor of the infamous Hermes cabin. How hard was it for the Olympians to send a bleeeeping sign to claim their sons and daughters?

And to make matters worse, my hero wanted to go to the Underworld and rescue his mother. He never mentioned his suicidal ideas to anyone, but he'd asked Grover about the previous, and may I add expired, heroes who'd gone to quests through the Underworld and questioned me for everything I might know about said subject. I told him the basics.

I missed my home.

 **...**

The one entertaining thing that happened during those austere weeks was a game of Capture the Flag, a strange tradition tat took place of Fridays and never failed to produce injuried campers.

It was our first game. Hermes, Athena, and some others I can't remembered against Ares, Hephaestus, and some others I refuse to remember.

Now, I could go and on boring you with every single little detail of that night, but I won't. I am fairly sure you, that is if you are a real demigod, will remember this day.

So I will procede to tell you the highlights instead: Annabeth set Perseus and I as the fearsome (read unimpressive) guardians If the creek. As per usual, some of my hero's enemies tried to do away with us but we managed to keep afloat. Then a hellhound appeared and came _this_ short of slicing my hero to ribbons. Fortuitously, we still found ourselves by the creek and Perseus was able to heal by its waters. It was then that Poseidon decided to send a sign claiming Perseus as his son.

That night, two things became official: My hero was the son of the sea god and every single living monster was after his guts.

 **Hello my lovelies! I know it's been a long time but my internet's been wonky and I've been trying to sue the school board because of all the homework they're giving us. Anyways, I'll normally update on Sundays or Mondays.**

 **Meanwhile, here's something for you to think about: what is one of the things Eve avoids saying? There are three of them. Leave your answer in the comments and I'll let you know if you're right next Sunday!**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Fool's Quest We Had to Take**

We were moved to the Poseidon cabin the next day.

No, my lovely hero, you are not reading it wrong. I said _we_ as in _Perseus_ and _I_. Now, you must be thinking, the rules are very clear. Only the sons/daughters of any given god or goddess can use their cabins or sit at their tables. Then why? Partly because Perseus would have it no other way and partly because half of the wretched camp though I was Perseus's sister anyways.

Being honest, I loved it. All that space, inside and outside the cabin as suddenly everyone was afraid of us, all the best times for all the best activities... But Perseus did not.

Lamentably, you mortals do not do well in loneliness. Perseus was miserable, which made _me_ miserable. So now we were miserable companions. And to add to our overall miserability, if that is even a word, someone knew.

A newspaper had been left in the Poseidon cabin. I was able to read the headline, by now I'd become much more adept at reading the squiggles you call letters, and wad able to find out that it screamed the vanishing of two children and their mother, a series of numbers were circled black. I found it crumpled to a ball and in the deepest deeps of a trash can.

I burned the accursed thing the moment I had a chance.

 **...**

I hate dreams. More specifically, I loathe Perseus's dreams.

It seemed to me that either Morpheus wanted to give my hero the same advantage I had, or someone else wanted my hero to be worried, distracted, and therefore an easier target.

The day after the newspaper incident, Perseus told me about this dream he had. Something about two bearded men fighting and a voice calling to him.

I tried to reassure him, but I'm not sure how much I helped.

To make matters worse, the satyr came.

"Mr. D wants to see you." He said.

"Why?" Perseus asked.

"He wants to kill... I mean, I'd better let him tell you."

Yes, because the best thing to soothe the nerves after having a quaint prophetic dream is having someone tell you Mr. D wants to kill, obviously.

And so wet went to see the camp director, the hall-goat meeting unsure his breath all the way Ann's the say a deep shade of slate gray and looking add though it were about to fall.

The satyr said it never rained inside the camp's borders unless they wanted to when Perseus commented on the storm. I could have laughed. Then I looked up at the sky and course not to.

I will tell you that Mr. D threatened to turn Perseus into a dolphin and send him back to his father, that the only time he looked at me was only to frown and quickly turn away, that Chiron told Perseus that he would meet creatures far worse than the Hellhound, and that our started to rain somewhere along or conversation. But the only complete sentence you need to read is the following:

"Your quest, of course. Will you accept it?"

Chiron's words echoed in my ears, rage made my heart pound faster. What was he thinking? Percy was untrained, underage, stinking powerful. The moment he took a step out of the Camp's magic boundaries he would be fair game for any monster my master or any other god wanted to send after him. And Chiron fucking knew it. Yet there was the old centaur, asking Percy to risk his life do they could save their hides.

Damn, even that accursed sue friend of his wanted him to accept and why? Only so he could have his try agree third time's the charm.

"No." I said, planting myself firmly between Percy, Chiron, and his traitorous satyr friend.

"I beg you pardon?" the goddamned centaur even had the grace of looking surprised.

"I said, no." I repeated, slowly, forcefully. Not caring wether or not I was embarrassing Percy in from of his friends. This was for his own good and he would thank me later. I, personally, would make sure of it. "Percy is not going anywhere."

The ancient Trainer of Heroes looked at me, his expression calculating.

"Eve, shall I remind you of our previous agreement?" His words let me feeling add though I'd been dropped headfirst into the Cocytus; numb. Since when did Chiron do blackmail?

"I don't give a..." I caught myself, took a deep breath, and started again. "I don't _care_. Chiron, he's a _child_ ," I ignored my hero's insulted 'Hey!' At this point. "He's barely had any training and you want to send him on a quest where you won't send you're most experienced camper!"

There was a tense silence while Percy, Chiron, and the satyr took in my wild behavior and I steamed. Bless my incredible self-control skills, I managed not to release the strong of not-so-polite words that were ready to lash out at the centaur.

Percy was the one to speak first.

"Huh, Eve?"

"No," I did, rounding up on him. "You're not going anywhere and that is final!"

Then, with know last withering look at the goddamned centaur and a glare at Athena's invisible spawn, I stormed out of the room.

 **...**

Call me childish, running out like that, but at the time I didn't care. I was angry, and (fine, I admit it) scared. There was a scoundrel among heroes, a Troyan among Greeks. And his name wad Luke Castellan.

It had been him who summoned the Hellhound, planned it all so that Chiron would feel Perseus was safer outside Camp. It was a trap. And we were waltzing straight into it.

I was furious, yes, because there wad no way to pay out of it. Outside, we were easy targets. Inside, were even easier to get rid of because there was no way anyone would believe the perfect son of Hermes was secretly evil. Either way, wet were screwed.

It was while I dwelled on these dark thoughts that Perseus found me, starting grimly at the nereids in the creek.

"How did they convince you?" I asked once Perseus sat down beside me.

"They didn't have to, really." He explained, looking anywhere else but at me. "I wanted to go."

I nodded, solemnly. "Yes, because who doesn't want to go to the Underworld? Why, I was planning a visit there myself. Right after my expiration date would be nice, don't you think?"

"Eve..." my hero sounded annoyed, as thought hehad any right to be.

"What?" The word sounded like a curse. "In case you haven't noticed, I'd like to live."

"And my mom didn't want to die." Perseus snapped, then winced, and looked away again. I wanted to yell at Perseus, tell him he wasn't being fair. But I didn't. I was the oldest, and when you are the oldest you are not allowed to throw tantrums. So I bit my tongue, said nothing, and contented myself with glaring at the fish in the creek.

"Besides," Perseus started after a while, trying for a smile that looked like a grimace. "Wet kinda owe it to them"

"Wet don't owe them anything." I snapped. See if he thought that after a couple years. After a couple months!

"Look," Perseus stood up, so that he was looking down at me. "I'm not doing it for them. I'm doing it for my mom, and I'm going with our without you."

See, what did I tell you? Having someone you love is one of the many things all of you heroes have in common. That is what makes you all so prone to walking straight into traps and differentiates your lot from me.

Now, I doubt care what exactly you're thinking. Could be something along the lines of: "of course you wouldn't," "How long is this lecture going to be?" "My butt's itching..." but if you were thinking about Alec... then I'll tell you that our biggest difference is one: I am not a hero.

But Perseus was. He wanted to go through with this ridiculous quest not for fame nor glory but for his mother. And he needed me along to keep him from screwing up and kicking the bucket.

So I sighed, I certainly seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "I'll come."

My hero grinned from ear to ear, his sea green eyes shone brightly and he reminded me of his father. Back when Poseidon was younger, not as spoiled, and still believed the greatest thing in the world was a spark of dull gray light.

"Thaks, Eve."

I shook my head, trying to clear it. "Thank me when we're alive and eating marhs mal lows with your mom, P- Percy."

I sent him to pack before he decided a hug wad fit to show his gratitude, telling him I'd catch up with him later, but made no move to follow.

In fact, I stood there for a long time after Perseus left. Thinking, knowing, that the moment I set foot on the Underworld I would never come back.

 **My computer died. Utterly and irredeemably. Please excuse the surely numerous mistakes you will most surely find and the long absence, but I'm updating this from my phone and it was only now that I figured out how to do it. With that out of the way, brace yourself. Because from the next chapter on Eve starts to stop caring how the book goes, skips rules, changes fates, and steals the future.**

 **By the way, Decima means one out of ten or the tenth. Just thought you'd like to know. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**The stuff of Legends**

I watch her as she walks around the bus station.

It was hard to find her because she looks different from before, ordinary. And they didn't tell me she would be wearing a disguise. I wonder if she would like to see me, but then I think not. She is talking to a boy, pointing to a sheet of paper sticking to a see-through glass which reads 'Missing,' she tells the boy they don't even look alike. And it's true. The boy is beautiful- a son of Poseidon by the looks of him- and my sister is no longer so. She has new friends now, too. She looks like the oldest of their group (the beautiful boy, a daughter of Athena, and a satyr). She calls them all by their names. Since when? Before, she was always telling me not to name things, because you'd get attached to them and then they'd be able to hurt you.

Before, she only called **me** by my name. A pet name, really: Alec. But she said my name was Alexios. And that she and I were the stuff of legends.

 ** _..._**

 _Once upon a long, long time ago, there lived a prince. And the prince had a sister. They lived in a kingdom above the clouds, a kingdom made of shinning gold and blinding marble; where their parent's ruled over the mortal world. They were very happy. Until the prince's mother became pregnant again. Upon learning of her condition, the queen, radiant, went and told her king about a prophesy she had heard._

 _She said:_ _"My husband, rejoice for I am carrying your firstborn and she shall be a girl. But should we have another child together, it will be a boy. He will be the most powerful god of all, and he shall rule our world."_

 _But the king was selfish and corrupt. He desired to be king forever, so he swallowed the prince's mother and unborn sister, in hopes of fooling Fate. But he did not know the godling was already living and walking. Nor that he and his sister had heard and seen what had happened.  
And so the siblings, frightened, ran out of the palace and climbed up the tallest tree. Once they were there, the girl asked the price: "Would you like to rule the world?" and the prince looked out and down at the world and proclaimed: "One day I will rule the world." The girl smiled and withdrew a long, coiled length of rope the color of the rising sun. As she untangled the threads, she sung for the prince.  
_

"The princeling wishes to be king

and one day he shall be.

When danger goes, a hero dies,

and the Hidden One appears.

The Betrayed One wishes revenge,

and her vengeance she shall have,

When mistakes are made, promises broken,

and The Savior of Olympus fades"

 _As she sung, the thread became a striking gold. Together, they descended into the Underworld where three gray sisters offered to take the girl as their apprentice if the prince would be their hero. Gladly, they accepted the offer.  
_ _After a couple days, the price asked "Sister?"  
The girl smiled. "I'm your aunt."  
"Sister sounds nicer." The prince replied, stubbornly, and the girl laughed. "What is my name? Mother never gave me one." The girl thought about this for a short while. Then she answered:  
"Well, I don't have a name either. Not anymore, at least. But I like Evelyn. And you will be Alexios, because it means Defender of Mankind, and that is what you will become."  
The prince was silent, looking up at the pitch black roof of their new home and imagining seeing stars.  
_"We are the stuff of legends, Alec," the girl told the prince. "And one day everyone's gonna know."

 **...**

For a moment, I think of talking to her. But she would be mad if she knew I sneaked out. She would make me go back. Or worse, she would think Mother sent me and _then_ she would send me back, but her trust wouldn't go with me. So I stay in the shadows and look on as they get on their bus. Then I open my compass and point to the direction I know they are going. In a moment, I am no longer there but traveling in the wind; the world but a blur of colors around me. When everything stops spinning, I find myself standing outside some sort of store. A sign above it reads something like " _Gnome Emporium._ "

I decide to wait here until she comes. I will make sure she does things right. From the shadows, without her knowing, because Eve has never liked to be helped. But she'll need to this time. We cannot be found out. Even if Eve is the Mistress of Deception, and most of the gods don't give a damn about what is going on in the mortal world, this time is different. They're all paying too much attention to that boy, Perseus, and to the people close to him. For a moment, I worry that Zeus already knows, but she wouldn't still be alive if he did.

Then I hear the explosion. And then I'm running. I can feel the sharp, metallic sting of electricity on the air and still hear thunder roaring on my ears. My only thoughts are _he knows, he knows, he knows_ , over and over. When I get to the place, I only find what used to be the bus they traveled in. Everyone seems to be fine, and four shadows are running into the thick forest. One of them swearing in ancient Greek.

I crumble to my knees in relief, a smile slowly spreading across my lips. They made it. My sister is okay. I allow myself a minute to regain my composure before getting up and following the path Eve and her companions took. By the time the rain starts falling, I have them in my sight.

We are okay. We are safe. But I don't know how long it'll last.


End file.
